


Devil May Care

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Lucifer Morningstar - Fandom
Genre: Caring Lucifer, Case Fic, Detectives, F/M, Loving Lucifer, Minor Character Death, Protective Lucifer, Reader is a detective, but it's just a victim, deTECTIVE READER, nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Lucifer Morningstar x Reader with  prompt - 42 - “Look, I haven’t slept in twenty four hours, I got fired, and almost got shot today. I’m in no mood for your shit” & prompt 50 - “Don’t give me that puppy dog face.”





	Devil May Care

Being a detective was a difficult job, you always knew there was that large chance you could die on the job but you still did it because somebody had to. You wanted to help people and make sure that the criminals were punished, it was one of the many reasons Lucifer had started to orbit closer to you. It’s not that you didn’t like Lucifer, the guy was actually pretty nice once you got past the whole Lucifer persona but sometimes he interfered with you work, wanting to skip ahead to the punishing aspect of the job and not, say, the paperwork aspect of it. 

Sometimes on the job there wasn’t enough evidence to tie a criminal to the crime but you knew they were guilty. The case you were currently working on, and the case that Lucifer had wormed his way into, was a shooting that you were convinced linked with a gang you had spent months looking into, if you were right then this would be your big break. You received a call early in the morning calling you in, it was a short ride to the scene of the crime and definitely not what most people would want as a morning wake up.

The victim had, clearly, been shot but there were other injuries on his body. You saw Ella with her camera assessing the wounds as you made you way over to her. 

“Got anything yet?” You asked her, taking in the scene as you did. You were in the Willowbrook area, some back alley that was perfect for a shooting. 

“Hey, morning! Yeah actually, so the victim's name is Reggie Sanchez, he’d just turned 19 a few days ago and as you can see the victim was shot, I’d put time of death at around 4:28AM.” You registered the information she had given you as you crouched down next to the body, eyebrows knitting together as you felt something wasn’t right but you couldn’t place your finger on it. Something about this murder seemed  familiar .

“So cause of death was the bullet? What about the other injuries?” You asked, gesturing to the bones that were popping out of the young man’s legs and the carved out chunks of skin on his arms and chest. “Whoever wanted him dead really wanted him to suffer.”

“That’s what I thought but turns out these wounds and broken bones, not done until after he was dead. See the cuts, the blood pattern is different to how it’d be if he was alive.” That’s when it hit you, you knew exactly who was responsible for the death of Reggie Sanchez. The gang you were looking into used this method of death when someone betrayed them or wanted out. Before you could say anything you were interrupted. 

“Ah Detective Y/L/N, Miss Lopez. Beautiful day for a murder!” Whilst Ella welcomed Lucifer warmly you couldn’t help but roll your eyes, taking a deep breath you stood and turned to face the uninvited Devil.

“Lucifer what are you doing here?” He turned to look at you with a wide smile and  _ God, how were he and Ella so damn happy this early in the morning. _

“Well Detective Y/L/N, I’m a civilian consultant so I’m here to assist. That and I enjoy spending time with you.” You liked Lucifer, you really did, but this was your first, and maybe last chance for a long time, to catch ‘ _ The Men _ ’. Creative name for a gang who consisted of, as the name would suggest, only men, sexist men at that. The only time a woman is even near the gang is for sex. They were sneaky and their operation ranged from drug dealing to murders. You had first discovered them when somebody had been shot in broad daylight, the victim staying alive long enough to tell you he wanted out of the gang but they refused. 

“Lucifer as much as I appreciate you wanting to help, this case is really important and I need a partner who is going to stick with me for the whole case, not just someone who comes and goes when it gets interesting.” The thought of dealing with Lucifer going off on his own after  _ The Men _ after you’d spent so long tracking them filled you with dread. At least he had the nerve to look guilty. 

“Y/N, I promise you have my full attention on this case. I’ll follow your lead. Devil’s word.” You debated it for a few moments before giving in, maybe Lucifer could be of some help.

“Fine, fine, but the moment you stray you’re off the case.” He quickly agreed and before long you were finished at the crime scene and heading back to the lab to go over facts whilst waiting to see if forensics found anything, not that you thought they would considering you knew their work and it seemed they knew how to hide any scrap of evidence that linked back to them. 

“So, I think that this was a hit by  _ The Men _ , a gang that know how to commit crimes without leaving prints. As far as I can tell they smuggle drugs in and sell them as well as murder. So far I’ve seen four murders, not including this one, that look like they could link to the gang, same injuries, same bullet type. I even managed to talk to a victim before he died, he wanted out of the life but they weren’t having it.” As you paced the room, files upon files of information you’d collected spread out on the table in front of you, you missed the fond smile etched onto Lucifer’s face as he watched you run a hand through your hair and your eyes light and wide at the thought of finally taking this gang down. 

“But if there’s no prints how can you link those murders, and this one, to them?” Lucifer asked you causing you to look at him, head tilted as your brows knitted together. Lucifer’s smile grew even wider as he saw the exact moment you got an idea, he watched you rummage through the files before pulling one out and sliding it across to him.

“The gang is strictly men only. However, they buy prostitutes!” You exclaimed, Lucifer looked at you confused.

“Detective Y/L/N, how on Dad’s Earth is them buying prostitutes a good thing?” You rolled your eyes but smiled at the reference to God being his father and continued.

“That’s the way in. Face it, we’d never be given a warrant to search their property and the Lieutenant would never allow it without firm evidence, such as fingerprints or DNA. I have to catch this gang Lucifer and this is the way in!” You’d had a plan for a while but the thought of going over your superiors head filled you with dread, if you came up with nothing you risked losing your job, hell if you did find something you still risked losing your job.

“OK then Y/N tell me, what’s this devilish plan of yours?” Smiling you told him how you knew where they were getting prostitutes from, you would go undercover and get into their property, from there you would try and find even a slight bit of evidence that would prove they were connected to the murder. It’d be risky as you wouldn’t be wired up and the only person who would know was Lucifer. 

“My, my Detective Y/L/N, look at you breaking the rules. But the plans far too dangerous, I simply can’t allow you to do that.” Rolling your eyes you look at the files in front of you and knew what you had to do.

“Good thing I’m not asking for your permission then Satan. Listen, I’m doing this so it’s just a question of whether you’re going to let me go in there all alone or if you’re going to be near to help out if needed.” You knew exactly what Lucifer would do, no way was he letting you go in without him being on hand. When he relented, with an over exaggerated sigh, you grinned up at him. 

“If you get fired just remember I tried to talk you out of this.”

-

-

-

Lucifer’s whistle when he saw you had you blushing head to toe, you felt exposed and not just because you were wearing next to nothing, no you felt exposed because you had no gun, no wires, nothing. You were going in vulnerable but you needed this. 

It wasn’t long before you were in, shooting one last look over your shoulder at Lucifer who sat, warmer than you, in his car. The place you were led to was as sleazy as the men who occupied it, women in your state of dress, and less, were dotted around the room on the laps of the men. The room was a large open space, you saw stairs leading to upper floors and a few doors located on the floor you were on. You saw weapons were just abandoned were they lay and thanked God that you had a decent chance of grabbing a gun if it came down to that. 

You were led over to what looked like the man in charge which you were thankfully, though slightly fearful, for. He looked you up and down before standing, pulling you over to him.

“Hmm Baby, follow me.” Barely resisting the urge to roll your eyes you followed him as he led you up the stairs.  _ Perfect,  _ you thought now you just had to get away from him and start snooping.

Before you knew it, you were being pinned to the wall, a gun resting against your temple. You tried to push him away but he held you in place, choking you as his arm pressed into your neck. Your fingers pried at his arms but little good it did. 

“Don’t think I ain’t seen you before, cop! Seen you snooping around crime scenes talking to dear ol’ Frankie ‘fore he died. Look at ya know though, no weapon and no wires. How were ya plannin’ on callin’ back up eh?” You felt yourself losing consciousness but fought against it, you needed evidence. When he relieved some pressure from your neck, not enough to push him away but enough to talk you gasped for air.

“There’s no back up, the department doesn’t even know I’m here. Let me go and I’ll drop the case I’ve got against you.”

“Please, you ain’t got nothin’ against me otherwise you’d come in here with your fancy warrants.” Fuck, you needed Lucifer or some sort of miracle to get yourself out of this alive and that’s when you heard it, the S.W.A.T team could be heard from where you two were, your face paling as the man holding the gun turned from the noise back to you.

“Oh you bitch.” Heavy footsteps could be heard running up the stairs and he bolted but not before pulling the trigger, gun pointed at you, when he was a safe distance away to pause for a second. A hand tugged you, causing you to narrowly miss the bullet that would have been fatal. 

Turning you saw Lucifer, he looked as pale as you did, worry swimming in his eyes. No words were spoken as he rested his forehead against yours before pulling you into a tight hug. The hug was broken by your name being shouted, turning your saw your Lieutenant, face scrunched together in anger. Before you could go over to her, Lucifer tugged you so you were facing him again and kissed you. This wasn’t the first time the pair of you had kissed, there had always been something between the two of you but you never acted on it outside of what you shared. Pulling away you smiled at him weakly, watching as he pulled off his blazer and handed it to you, allowing you some modesty, before facing your boss.

-

-

-

“Reckless.” “Irresponsible.” “What sort of image does this present to the public regarding the LAPD?” Were some of the many statements you had heard whilst standing in the Lieutenants office. You knew what the outcome of this meeting would be but still hearing that you were fired crushed you. You knew you were a damn good detective and sometimes that meant following your gut but you knew you’d gone around it the wrong way. Even if they found some concrete evidence in the property it wouldn’t matter.

Walking out of the office you went over to your desk to find Lucifer stood with a sheepish grin. You were not in the mood to deal with Lucifer at the moment, all you wanted to do was go home and get in bed, not realising how tired you were until now. You stayed up all day and night yesterday going over every aspect of this case for nothing now.

_ “Look, I haven’t slept in twenty four hours, I got fired, and almost got shot today. I’m in no mood for your shit _ .” You told him pushing him off your desk as you started tidying up, you noticed a box on the desk and glanced at Lucifer.

“I apologise Y/N. I had a bad feeling about your plan and just wanted you to be safe. I never wanted you to lose your job because of me.” He told you, a sad look making its way onto his face.

“ _ Don’t give me that puppy dog face.” _ You say with a smile, “trust me, it’s not your fault. I’m glad you called for backup because I truly believe he would’ve killed me. Help me pack up?” You asked and he immediately started helping.

Once you were all packed you couldn’t help the slight sting you felt in your eyes, you scrunched them together before opening them again, seeing Lucifer open his arms for you. You stepped into them immediately, resting your head on his shoulder as he held you tightly whispering sweet nothings as he did.

“Considering how bad your day has been how about we try and make it a bit better?” He asked into your hair. You rolled your eyes, as much fun as adventures with Lucifer were you just wanted to go home.

“Luc, I’m tired and just want to go to sleep. We’ll do something fun another time.” 

“Yeah that’s not what I was talking about actually. Now may not be a good time, or it may be as good a time as any, but seeing you nearly get shot today made me realise how fragile your lives on Earth are and how I should make the most of my time with you, value every moment. Linda would probably say I’ve made progress. Anyway, Y/N, what I’m trying to say is I like you a lot and want to at least give being your boyfriend a try, if you’ll let me?” Grinning, you leaned up and kissed him, the kiss lasted for a few moments before he pulled away and rested his forehead on yours. 

“I’ll assume that’s a yes?” He asked you with a soft smile.

“Yes Lucifer, it’s a yes.” You said before he pulled you into another kiss. 

It had been a long exhausting day but at least something good had come from you nearly being killed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my prompts lists here -https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186361507131/100-prompts-requests-open and here https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186697789041/more-prompts


End file.
